BOOK III: Chapter 4
CHAPTER 4 Four weeks had passed after our weekend on Perryton . We had pretty much forgotten about the strange meeting with the old man. Owar had quit a week ago, claiming he couldn’t make it. We where all a little depressed for a while to see our sleepy friend leave, but the rigors of training and learning soon faded his memory. We were back at the orbital station and a new instructor we hadn’t seen before greeted us:” I am Lt Carolyn Stard , you all know In 4 month you will leave Camp Idyllic and those of you still around will have completed basic training and move on to year two. That doesn’t leave me much time for what I have to teach you. “ She was a mean and lean looking woman. She was flat chested, had big teeth and didn’t look much like a woman at all.” You all completed enough hours I simulators, now it is time for the real thing. In the next two weeks you will learn how to pilot a variety of small and mid size space craft. We will go over navigation and engineering basics as well. So pay attention!” Of all classes and exercises this was my favorite. It didn’t matter that the first space ship I ever piloted was a measly D12 planetary shuttle . It was a true star ship. It’s FTL engines could push it to super luminal speeds and despite the fact it was only 20 meters long, had almost no shields and a very basic beam weapon but it was my ship, at least for a short while. Lt. Stard took me to the side after the first week.” Cadet Olafson , have you decided yet which direction you will go? You see the second year is to specialize. Communications, Security, intelligence, Navigation, Logistics, Science, and Helm, tactical and engineering are the common ones. Ever thought about taking helm?” “No Ma’am. I haven’t really thought about that. Aren’t helms men picked by their Neuro-H abilities?” “Only for the big ships. There is always room for a good helms man and you seem to have a natural talent for it.” “I think about it, Ma’am.” When we had to return to the planet, I knew for sure I made the right decision to join the Navy. This was what I wanted to do. In 14 days we would leave Camp Idyllic and what seemed impossible at first did happen, we got used to the long days, heavy work load, never ending study sessions and physical training. Lt Waltham our Exobiology teacher ended his class and said:” You will get this weekend of for R and R. But I could use a group of volunteers to accompany me for a little expedition. No one seemed to enthusiastic but Galmy got up.” Sir I would like to volunteer.” Since she was our friend we got up as well. The other cadets left the class room, some looking at us with smug smiles. Lt Waltham smiled too, but his smile was genuine pleased and said to Galmy.” I knew I could count on you Cadet Galmy and I am glad your friends come along.” He sat back down on the desk and said.” We going to take a Crawler Cat out into the Jungle all the way to the other side of the planet. We still haven’t catalogued many of the native species, especially on the southern continent. Wilson, a farmer that has homesteaded there. He believes there is a lizard life form that shows signs of intelligence. The Science Corps has ordered me to investigate that.” Six hours later while the other cadets enjoyed their time off, we unloaded a track crawler from the hold of a D30 transport. It was a Deere Planetary Survey Crawler with wide dura-plast tracks. It had a fusion cell for energy and could accommodate 12 beings for an extended period of time in almost any environment. The Lieutenant was sitting in the passenger seat, while Galmy was driving it. The rest of us questioning the necessity of us being here sat in the back, while the machine pushed through the underbrush of a jungle. Waltham swiveled the chair around. “I really appreciate you volunteering. I know most of you rather had the weekend off, but this is an opportunity for you to be on a real mission. One day you all be officers and a exobiological survey like this one will be very likely. You see the Fleet is not just fighting wars, keeping the borders safe and patrol traffic lanes for pirate activity our main duties is to collect knowledge, expand our horizon, support the science corps and explore the unknown. Some of you might not be stationed on a battle ship , but on an Explorer ship or on a research station on a distant planet.” Limbur crossed his arms.” I sure hope not.” “What do you expect, Cadet?” The Lieutenant asked. The bald headed cadet shrugged:” I am not sure, but to be in a remote research station with a bunch of Sci-Geeks sure isn’t it.” “Once you graduate you could be posted anywhere. Personnel allocation office likes to put fresh officers without experience at a quiet post where they can gain some experience.” “I still would like to know why you need us, Sir. I mean we aren’t doing anything.” “Glad you asked Cadet. Why don’t you man the bio impulse scanner and check for neural patterns that might indicate sentient life.” “Sir I am not that good with that. Galmy is much better!” The Lieutenant smiled.” Now you know why you are here. Get some practice with the science equipment and you Cadet Narth will assist him. I am sure you can find them much easier with your Psionic powers, but I want you to use the scanner equipment instead.” Limbur mumbled something incoherent but he and Narth swiveled their seats, changed the configuration of the multi task consoles to the required task. The Lieutenant seemed satisfied but then he said to me:” Cadet Olafson, this is an expedition in unknown, potentially hazardous territory. You man the gun turret and keep your eyes and thread sensors open.” “Aye Sir!” “And you Mr. Serpin (he meant Wintsun) will take the assistant driver position.” The gun turret was a single forced energy projector on top of the Crawler and I controlled it from my console. The threat sensors weren’t much good in this situation, the sensors could pick up energy sources, life forms, heat sources, movement, metallic and artificial materials but there where to many life forms out there, to much movement and heat sources. I didn’t expect any threats. There was no life form out there that could harm a full size crawler like that. The planet was deep in union territory and no unknown alien forces with hostile intentions would be lingering out there. Even with the visual enhancement sensors and virtual sight head gear I was quite boring to scan the jungle. I lost my sense of time but I guessed we now drove for at least six or seven hours through the jungle. The scenery outside didn’t change much. Trees, Vines, bushes. I was totally unprepared for the sudden jolt that virtually lifted me out of the seat and banged my head against something, I tasted blood in my mouth and then it went dark. –“”-- I must have been hit harder than I thought and must have lost consciousness. When I came to the first thing I saw was dirt, leaves and slug like animals at extreme close range. It was not very bright and the world seemed upside down. At first I thought I had been thrown out of the cat, but then I realized I still was connected to the Virtual sight gear. I severed the connection and tried to assess the situation. Something had turned the Crawler on it’s roof. Narth and Olia where next to me and neither showed any signs of life. Galmy and Wintsun had been wearing their seat restraints and both struggled to get free. Limbur seemed unhurt and stared at me and pointed at the Lieutenant lying on his back in a puddle of dark liquid. The interior lights where off and only two red light sources provided illumination. “What happened?” I asked touching my head probing for the wound that trickled sticky blood down my face. Limbur shook his head.” I don’t know. One moment Narth and I watch the sensor read out and then the entire cat starts rolling and bumping, a equipment case came loose and hit the Lieutenant.” Galmy lowered herself:” I was driving up a steep hill as the Lieutenant ordered when the entire hill came loose and there was an explosion!” Wintsun also managed to get clear from the seat.” It was totally unexpected. The ground seemed stable and suddenly all that mud and debris.” “We can figure out later how it happened exactly.” I said.” Wintsun check on the Lieutenant. Galmy get on the Comm. and call for help. “ I crawled to Narth and checked for life signs and found none at least any a humanoid being would have. Just then Olia came about with a groan and sat up. Wintsun said with an urgent tone:” Limbur get the Med Pack. The Lieutenant is in bad shape!” Galmy’s voice was shrill:” Eric, the Comm. Unit is not working, neither the diagnose cycle nor the self repair mode respond.” “Don’t panic, Galmy. Go down the list of actions just as we trained. Check the power connections. If you can’t get power. See if you can tie in a hand held to access the Nanite repair module.” Narth stirred and his gloved hand found my arm.” Eric, I am not used to this corporal existence. This body is damaged and if it can’t be repaired in time or I am able to transfer my self, I will cease to exist. I do not know how much time I have. I want to let you know that you made me understand the concept of true friendship and for that alone I am thankful and made all this worth while!” “Narth don’t talk like this! What needs to be done to repair your body or can you be transferred somewhere?” “Repair can only be made by Narth. Transfer can only be made if there is a another Huhgavh!” I held his arm tight.” What is a Huhgavh. I don’t know anything about Narth. But I will do everything to save you!” “Narth are not corporal as you. We occupy..” He struggled and his voice faded for a moment.” We occupy physical bodies to interact with this reality. The Huhgavh is my vessel of being.” “Transfer it into me! Will that work?” “It was never done! You might be violated and there is physical pain involved! It could kill you or erase your personality!” “Narth you are my friend. I gladly lay down my life for you. If this will safe your life, then do it!” “Remove my hood. Make sure no one else can see my face. It would be harmful to them!”! The others where to busy to look. So I pulled his hood and stared into the face of a god. At first it appeared human, but no human was so perfect. It was neither female nor male. No words I knew could describe it. Warm golden light made the skin glow and the light became more intense and engulfed me. The light was everywhere, drowned everything else . then there was a sharp pain, as if a sharp object was slowly pushing and turning a the spot between my eyes. The pain increased and it was nothing like I ever felt before and it kept intensifying. I threw up, but barley noticed. I bit my tongue, and I heard a sharp crack as a tooth splintered, but all this was in the back ground. The pain was everywhere and then it was gone! Narth’s body before me, now looked like a wilted mummified body of a thousand years old corpse. I felt weak and noticed I had soiled myself!. No I felt the pain of my swollen tongue and the broken tooth. Winsun approached me.” Eric are you alright?” “I don’t know to be honest, but I am alive. We can sort things out later. How are the others?” “Everyone has minor cuts and bruises, but the Lieutenant is in bad shape.” “Can we do anything to stabilize him, till help arrives?” Wintsun said:” This crawler is equipped with emergency space and environment suits. They have stasis capability.” “Let’s get the Lieutenant into those!” It wasn’t easy to dress a limb body in this confined compartment, but we made it. –“”-- Two hours had passed since the accident. We had Lt. Serpin in stasis. Winsun had us all patched up as good as he could. The communications equipment was inoperable. The equipment seemed to get power and the repair nanites did not activate because there was nothing to repair, at lest according to the diagnostics. Galmy pounded the console “Rotten Liver of Dildur, cursed demon of all that’s rotten! I am not getting anything!” This was the first time I ever heard her curse that way.” It is as if we where hit by an EMP.” “That would have taken out everything.” Said Limbur.” But maybe there is something outside that is jamming us.” “What are we going to do now?” Asked Olia. “Do you have a map available? Isn’t there a homestead, a farm around here somewhere?” She nodded. “Before we rolled over we where about 25 klicks away.” Olia showed me the place on a hand held. “Alright, this is what we are going to do. Galmy, Limbur and I will go to that farm. Olia you take that Comm. unit apart and see if you can fix it. Wintsun you stay with her and help her , but mostly keep an eye on the wounded. If we aren’t back with help within 10 hours. You will have to go as well.” We equipped ourselves as good as possible: Water, Vibro Machetes, and Blaster Guns and Food rations for a march through rough jungle terrain and with out further delay went outside. It was still dark but we saw the steep hill and the land slide that caused the accident. Half the hill side had come down. Under normal conditions and level ground one could make 5 klicks an hour. But the jungle terrain was not level and we had to use the vibro machetes quite often to cut a passage into the dense foliage. It was incredibly humid and I was trenched in sweat after only ten minutes. We also had to be careful not to run into Miliped-burrowers, the life form Narth and I encountered on our first night on this world. We made steady progress, Limbur seemed as fresh as when we started. Galmy’s long hair stuck like glued to her face, and she too suffered in the moist heat, but kept up fine. We had to fire twice at large animals but otherwise the march was strenuous but uneventful. Limbur saw it first and stopped.” We made it!” We reached a large clearing in the jungle surrounded by a tall shock field fence. The area behind the fence was cleared from jungle vegetation and we saw a group of buildings in the distance and an agro bot slowly rolling over a field nearby. The Shock fence was 14 meters tall and there was no way to climb it without getting shocked. Without asking Limbur walked to the next fence post and used his vibro machete to slice through the metal. The monofilament blade vibrated at a rate of 50,000-60,000 cycles per second, anything short of molecule compacted Duranium could be cut like butter. The post fell over and created a gap in the shock field. We barley made it through the gap when the Agra bot swung around and approached us at high speed. “Intruders! You are trespassing and caused property damage. Cease all activity, authorities have been alerted!” “Robot. I am Cadet Eric Olafson of the United Stars Navy. I am a lawful citizen of the union. Human lives are in danger. “ Every non military robot was required to be base programmed with Asimov’s three laws and I invoked his prime program by identifying myself that way. The robot stopped approaching and snarled:” State the nature of the emergency. How can I assist?” A hover jeep screamed from the distant buildings and reached us fast. Two men where sitting behind the controls. The hover jeep had a transparent wind deflector but was otherwise open. Both men where armed and they both pointed their energy blasters at us. They where both human, one older with gray hair and the other much younger with brown hair. The older one jelled:” What is the meaning of this?” “Sir I am Cadet Eric Olafson . I am from Cam Idyllic and we had an accident twenty klicks from here. There are wounded and we are here to get help!” “Not here you don’t! I don’t know how you made it out alive, but now turn around and leave at once! I have no desire to help you!” “Sir, we have two comrades that are seriously wounded. Please use your comm. unit to contact the base for help and we will be on our way!” “I wanted the Jungle to kill you, but I think I have to do it myself!” The man fired! The bright energy beam slammed only a few centimeters away from my foot into the dirt. Clumps of hot dirt. Smoke and steam showered me. He yelled:” Turn around and leave my land! I won’t repeat myself and shoot to kill!” I was prepared for anything but that. Didn’t he understand our situation? Why was he shooting at us? His weapon was real enough and the crater before my feet was still smoking. Why did he want us dead? Who was he? “Sir, I must insist on your assistance. I have not many options!” He fired! Somehow I knew he was about to shoot, a heart beat before he pressed the trigger. I jumped by pure instinct to the side, still not fast enough to completely escape the sun hot blast. The beam came so close it scorched my shoulder. I heard Galmy scream and turned to see with horror Galmy falling to the ground. I had enough of this! I was getting really annoyed. The gun he held suddenly pointed to the sky, I had no idea why he did that but I used the chance, pressed the gun to my shoulder and aimed.” Sir drop your weapon now or I will vaporize you! No further warning will be given!” He cursed and called me names some of them I had never heard before, but he dropped his gun. I yelled:” Limbur get him!” Limbur jumped and his powerful leg muscles used to three gee propelled him in a high arch onto the jeep’s hood. He reached for the two men and yanked them with little effort simultaneously out of their seats and threw them to the ground. I pointed the muzzle of my gun directly at the old man’s nose.” Pray to your god’s old man! Pray that Galmy is alive.” then I took his gun and removed the E cell. He shivered and ground his teeth. Limbur jumped down, rushed to Galmy and said.” She is alive, Eric!. The blast didn’t hit her directly, but she got burned pretty bad. She needs attention soon!” The robot rolled closer.” Emergency channels are open. “You going to pay for this cadet! I have you court-martialed. I have you hung for this! Do you know who you are dealing with?” “With a lunatic obviously, Sir! I have no time to discuss the situation with you any further, but I have a good mind to search your place. Your violent reaction leaves only one conclusion, you have something to hide here!” “I remember your face. You will be hung!” he screamed. When he screamed at me I got a strange vision. It was as if I could see right into his brain and there was hatred towards me. I saw Cadet Swybin’s face. I also saw rows of white Plasti containers hidden in a room under the homestead. The Plasti containers held clear cylinders with a white powder and I knew it was something illegal. The vision faded as sudden as it came. I used the robots comm. Equipment and reached Camp Idyllic. After I explained my situation and gave them directions I was assured help is on the way. –“”-- Help arrived only 40 minutes later. Narth’s remains, Lieutenant and Galmy where rushed to medical and I was arrested! Two marines and a Lt Commander I haven’t met before approached me and told me I was to be arrested until the investigation was completed. No one told me what the actual charges where, but I was stripped and put in a transparent, degrading coverall and put in a holding cell. The guards would not tell me what the status on my friends. Would not tell me why I was put in the lock up. No one spoke to me and I was the only one in the cell. It was a featureless milky white cubic room, with a metal rectangle as a bed. No pillow or blanket .The walls where made of a tough but somewhat flexible translucent material. There was no visible door. The wall across the bed retracted to give access to the cell. The plumbing was as Stark and primitive as the bed. What had happened? Why was I arrested? I fully expected a hearing and perhaps an investigation, but to be arrested without explanation was something completely different. Nothing happened even after hours. I banged at the slide wall to get the attention of the guards, but the slide wall material was so tough I doubted anyone would hear anything. The light came from no distinctive source. The walls , ceiling and floor glowed evenly and didn’t allow for shadows. My stomach told me it was quite a while since I ate last. I didn’t eat since we left on the crawler but no one came. There was no Serv slot. At some time I fell asleep. I could not tell how long I had been asleep, telling time was impossible and nothing happened. I examined the cell closer, counted the steps and kept myself busy calculating square meters and cubic meters. But that didn’t occupy me very long and still mo one came to bring food. The toilet was a Nanite recycling unit without water and thirst was worst than being hungry. If I had to guess I was in that cell for at least a day now. My tongue felt like a foreign object in my mouth. I heard a voice in my head. It had to be my mental and physical state, I heard Narths voice! Nothing really understandable but it was Narth’s voice and it was not acoustic, but straight in my head! Narth did transfer something into me. Was he still alive? Did whatever he did work after all? The voice fell silent. Narth was dead and I merely imagined things. I had failed him and I had failed the others! The plastic coverall was quite uncomfortable, but despite my efforts to open the seams the tough material resisted and I guessed it was memory material and could only be manipulated and opened with the correct code. I felt quite miserable. The physical conditions where bad but not unbearable, what really got to me was the uncertainty. Everything I had learned about the Navy seemed to be a lie. Even if I had murdered a person I had some basic rights. When the wall finally moved aside and man in a black uniform without any markings came in, I found out that my suit had bonded with the bed I was sitting on and I couldn’t move. The man was the old farmer who had treated us so strangely. He had an evil smirk on his lips and his eyes glittered with satisfaction he got from my situation.” How do you like that, scum!” “I demand to see a JAG officer.” “You are in no position to demand anything, Scum boy! No one that might care knows you here or will testify about the treatment you received here.” He pulled a black plastic hose from a pocket and started beating me with it.” How do you like that?” He laughed. The pain was quite real, but the situation seemed so surreal. What motivation did he have to do this? I had been beaten by my father much worse and never gave him the satisfaction to beg for mercy or cry. I pressed my lips together and tried to find refuge by imagining I was swimming in the cold Nifleheim Oceans. This image always helped me when my father beat me. I closed my eyes and distanced myself from reality as much as I could, tried to imagine how wonderful cold water would feel, how free I felt when diving deep listening to the haunting cries of Tyranno Fins that echoed between the canyons and rock formations. Seeing schools of silvery dart fish dash like glittering clouds through the cold water. I tasted blood and my left eye started to swell close, the old man was furious much like my father unable to get the reaction he hoped for. Another uniformed man came in and I heard him say:” I can’t cover this if you kill him, Admiral. Commander Letsgo is asking for the Cadet and I don’t think I can hold him off much longer.” “Commander Letsgo will do what he is told. Don’t concern yourself with what I do!” But the beating stopped and both men left. –“”-- I must have passed out. When I woke two Marines dragged me out of the cell and put me on the diagnostic bed of a Med Bot. The machine cleaned me and tended to my injuries. The robot talked to someone I couldn’t see from my position. “ Patient is in serious condition and severely dehydrated. The injuries sustained correspond to physical abuse. I must consult a doctor.” The person answering was the old man’s voice.” You consult no one. Do your job fix him up so he looks presentable.” I said: “ Robot, I am Cadet Eric Olafson. I am held without charges and I have been tortured. Contact my superior officer, Commander Letsgo and file a report on my condition.” “Acknowledged!” A bright flash hit the robot and the machine fell over in a tangled mass of molten Vari-plast, circuits and metal. “He won’t do any reporting and you will die!” Said the old man. Someone else in the room had panic in his voice:” Admiral Swybin. We need to get him out of here. Everything said in here has been recorded by the robot. The destruction of the med bot and discharge of a blaster has been recorded and someone is on its way!” Someone pressed an object against my neck and I heard a sharp hissing sound. My vision blurred and went dark. When I regained consciousness, I wore my uniform and was sitting in a small room with just a bench and a door. I was not restrained. My head still spun and I was thirstier than ever before. It wasn’t long when a marine came in and ordered me to my feet.” They are waiting for you Cadet!” I struggled to my feet, fighting wobbly knees and went through the now open door into a court room! There was a panel of three Officers sitting behind a raised desk. I saw Narth, Olia and all the others sitting behind a barrier. A sense of relief came over me seeing both of them being alive and well. I also saw Commander Letsgo and Lt. Waltham. I recognized none of the officers behind the bench. A bell rang and everybody rose. Someone said:” This United States Navy proceeding against Cadet Olafson is now in session. Commodore Stone proceeding!” Everyone sat down and the marine behind me pushed me forcefully down. A blue skinned Lieutenant to the left stood and picked up a handheld E board.” Midshipman Olafson is charged with causing bodily harm to a superior officer, destroying private property , theft and disobeying direct orders. He is further investigated for espionage and collecting sensitive information for a foreign power.” He then looked straight at me.” Midshipman Olafson waived his right to legal council by a SAG officer, but then the evidence is clear and even a Kermac spy knows when he lost” I wanted to protest but my mouth would not obey me. I couldn’t talk! The prosecuting officer looked at me:” How do you plead, Midshipman Olafson?” I was jerked to my feet by the Marine: I tried my best to say anything but no sound escaped my mouth. “The prosecutor sneered.” The Midshipman refuses to answer.” Olia got up.” I object! Midshipman Olafson was not consulted by a SAG officer, he is physically unable to speak don’t you see that? He needs medical attention!” The Commander banged his gavel.” I order you to remain silent, Midshipman. You will only speak if you are ordered into the witness stand. If you continue to interrupt the proceedings I will have you held in contempt of court.” Olia did not sit down.” I shall report this to SAG and file a complaint. This is not right!” “You have been warned Midshipman. You are to vacate this court room. This court will not be black mailed by a mere Midshipman.” Two marines approached Olia and escorted her out. Commander Letsgo glared at her.” Be silent Cadet. This is how we deal with spies and traitors. You seen the evidence!” My last hope vanished. Even Letsgo was involved. Stone became agitated and hissed from the bench and then pounded his gavel.” I have the court room cleared if there are any more interruptions.” Stone turned to the prosecuting officer:” Please continue! I want this to be over before dinner! Lieutenant Granger, please continue.” The prosecutor nodded and said: “Midshipman Olafson broke into the main control room, obtained sensitive material and wanted to use the field expedition to meet with his Kermac handlers, what exactly happened is still under investigation but the Crawler Cat was damaged by a Kermac Duo Mine. During the aftermath, Olafson has saved lives and we recognize that! But he also caused the death of one of his comrades, disobeyed orders and attacked senior officers. Until we can conclude our investigation and his total spy involvement We recommend Olafson to be punished with 25 lashes of the whip and a permanent entry into his records.. We also recommend he will be transferred to Maximum Security Colony Brisbane for the duration of 20 month after which he will be dishonorably discharged. this will also give us time to investigate just how deep his Kermac connections are and what made him turn against the Union” Stone smiled.” The court accepts this recommendation. We will not seek a full court martial. Midshipman Olafson will receive 35 lashes at 0500 tomorrow. Midshipman Olafson you are herby ordered into custody of the United Stars Marine Corps Detention Facility Idyllic 2 and remain there until said time to receive your punishment and your transport leaves for Brisbane.” --‘’’— I was angry at the system, angry at the unfair treatment. I was so furious I wanted to scream , but no sound escaped my lips. I was put in a regular cell, with working water. The cold water tasted like a gift from the gods. I hadn’t been long in my new cell, when Commander Stone came in and sneered at me. Then he said.” Admiral Swybin is an old friend of mine and if you ever open your mouth and tell what happened, I will make sure you disappear forever!” He pointed a small silvery device at me and I felt as if a lock had been opened in my mind. “Do I make myself clear?” “Your threats hold little value to me. I will expose you and that power abusing criminal you call Admiral. Go ahead and kill me now, do whatever you want. I will not keep quiet!” He laughed:” Oh but you will. You see you have a little Saresii Psionic device in your head. You will never be able to talk about it and in a few weeks you die, committing suicide. The device will drive you to it and there is nothing you can do about. No one will ever investigate, Brisbane is a very harsh place and suicide is not uncommon there. You won’t be able to tell anyone, but you know you die. Isn’t that something?” He giggled. “Oh I love these Saresii devices. Getting into a pissing contest with an Admiral wasn’t a good idea!” He laughed as he left and closed the door. That night I had terrible nightmares. I knew he was right. I could not talk about it. Not a word came across my lips when I tried. Suddenly I had ideas about killing myself. While I tried to block it out the idea seemed better by the minute and was the solution to all my problems. The next morning, two marines woke me, led me to an Auto Dresser. The machine cleaned me, nanites remanufactured my uniform and in less than a minute. I was clean shaven, wore dress uniform pants but no jacket, just a white shirt. The sun was barley up when I stepped out on the parade ground with a marine on each side. All Midshipmen seemed to be here, assembled and standing in attention. Ten marines had old fashioned drums and played a steady solemn beat. We learned about these archaic traditions in military history class. Corporal punishment had been reintroduced in 3500 for severe crimes committed by military personnel. Thirty five lashes was the maximum punishment that could be administered without going before a Court martial tribunal. Everything seemed so unreal to me. I was still not completely clear what I had done to deserve all this. The Saresii device in my head seemed to affect in more levels and hindered my ability to think clearly. The Marines tied me to a metal frame. Arms and legs spread, forming an X. A man all dressed in black wearing a tight fitting black mask stepped into my field of view: “Do you want a rubber block to bite on? It will help with the pain!” “No! Do your thing and get it over with.” I couldn’t protest or say anything against the Admiral or the Commander, but I said:” Your mask won’t help. I will get justice and you will pay!” He snorted and walked out of my sight. Someone read the charges and the punishment. The Drum beat stopped. Something alien seemed to creep inside me and I could hear Narth’s voice!” My friend I know. Don’t despair. I am in you and I am awake now. That primitive Saresii device has no power over you or me.” This sudden contact by my friend, took away all fear. I wasn’t alone! Narth knew about the device and he would do something about it! My shirt was ripped away and I could hear Commander Stones voice:” Let him have it Sergeant and let him have it good! Execute the punishment!” The first stroke bit into my back. I promised myself not to give them anything and not scream or beg. I think I did scream, but I was certain I didn’t beg. After the tenth stroke I lost count and around the twentieth I passed out. Someone splashed me with cold water, but it didn’t do much for me and I think I passed out again. What happened after the last stroke, I didn’t know. Category:Fragments